The Morning After
by newnewluv
Summary: A little fanfic of my fav pairing of Adrian & Ben
1. Be right back,not

**HEY THERE FANFIC WORLD OK SO IM ALSO A BIG FAN THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER AS I AM WITH SO MANY OTHER SHOWS :) AND LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE HAD ME CRYING WHEN BEN SNAPPED AT ADRIAN AND SHE JUST TOOK IT. SO I WANTED TO DO MY OWN LIL STORY FOR THOSE TWO BECAUSE I LOVE THEM TOGETHER ALWAYS HAVE. NOW THIS IS MY STORY ENJOY: THE MORNING AFTER**

**A/N:I DONT OWN ANTHING OF SECRET LIFE ABC FAMILY DOES :)**

**Adrian's Pov**

_"You are so selfish. You know that?"_

Ben's voice rang out in my ears just as loud as the music from ear plugs were. I found myself passed out on the floor of my baby's now empty nursery. I had cried myself to sleep. I did it, I moved her things out of here not knowing Ben would freak out the way he did. After he left I punched holes in the walls. I use to do it when I was alot younger when my mom wouldnt show up when she promised she would and later tell her I was moving something and accidently knocked a hole in the wall. But that wasnt the excuse this time around. Marci,baby mommy is so sorry I didnt make it to the hospital sooner when I sensed that something was wrong. I knew something was wrong when you Miss. Busy body I called you were'nt moving as much, something just was off. He said he didnt want to marry me in the first place that my Marci deserved to die. How could I love somebody so evil? I knew he still thought of Amy, and sure I still thought of Ricky but he's my first love how could you not think of your first love from time to time? I loved my husband but he did'nt love me anymore. I needed to get away and that was what I planned on doing.

I got up and looked at the empty room and started to cry again. I walked up to the wall and touched it as if it were Marci I sighed. I looked around and knew there was something I got to do before I left for good.

"Benny you did this. I'm selfish? Well I wont be selfish doing something for you. I owe you that." I shouted out loud at the empty room.

**Ben's Pov**

When I and my bear got back home to the condo. I had a pounding headache from my hangover from drinking myself into numbing nothingness. I was afraid of facing Adrian. True it felt good to say what I said because I had to get it off my chest but I still love her not loved her like in past tense. I love her.

"Hey Adrian you here?" I called out to the silent condo.

Nothing.

I walk to our bedroom she wasnt there. I sigh knowing that she might be in our daughter's room like she always was even though it was empty. The door was shut I sigh once more before opening it. I am shocked beyond belief when I see all the stuff of Marci's was once again back in the same spot it was before Adrian gave it all away to the church. All the pink and stuffed animals,everything was back to normal. Except the holes in the wall, good Lord what did she do? Did she do this herself or with a bat. I see a single piece of paper in the middle of the floor. Something died inside of me,again.

_Dear Benny,_

_Im so so so so sorry you have no idea. When I seen your face once you noticed I cleaned out Marci's nursery but I had did it in the hopes of trying to do it again. To try and start a family on a clean slate but once you said what you said how you couldnt take it and didnt want to marry me in the first place calling everything about our life together a mistake it killed me inside all that hard work it took for me to get my heart back together. So I made it easier for you and I left,_

Oh no she left. I ran to our bedroom and could kick myself that I didnt notice all her drawers were slightly open and once I pulled them all the way out they were empty. I felt my eyes sting I was about to cry. She was gone before I could tell her I was sorry. I read the rest of the letter.

_I know you'll be shocked to see Marci's stuff is back in place like it was before. Now that wasnt so selfish now was it? You take care of yourself Benny I will always love you still do but I know you dont love me nomore. Im not even mad at you but my Marci didnt deserve what happen to her and I hate you for saying that but it fades away when the love I have for you my husband floods and takes over my whole body. You be happy and safe._

_Love Adrian._

I ran to the kitchen and notice the credit card for emergencies was gone. I ran to the computer rage coursing thru my veins. How could she leave me like this? Leave us? Marci still needed her here. Hot tears ran down my face as I logged in to our banking account.

Bingo she just swiped at a floral shop two blocks from here. I got up tossed the letter on the floor and grabbed my keys and raced to stop my wife from leaving me.

**SEVEN LONG MONTHS LATER**

**Adrian's Pov**

How he found me I'll never know. I was so careful I was living good in arizona. So he sent for me Im now driving my rental from the airport back to the condo it was chilly out and I threw my poncho on as I climbed out the car and up the steps. I tugged at the tiny necklace around my neck and twirled the key around it. I sighed taking it off from around my neck and stuck the key in the lock. Before I could turn it Ben opened the door and just stared at me shocked and relieved. I took my shades off.

"Oh my Lord Adrian. Look at you. Arizona has been good to you. Come in well of course you can it's still your place too." he said standing aside to let me by.

"Thanks." I said as I walked further in. "Ben look Im not staying. Why did you send for me? I was fine in Arizona." I say while standing there with my hands on his hips.

His eyebrows bunched in confusion then he shook his head looking at my face. "Adrian you didnt have to come, but Im glad you did." he said and looked confused again.

"What?" I shouted.

"Um it's just that um are you?" he stopped.

I got frustrated and snatched off the poncho yup I was pregnant,again.

"Yes Im preganant. So? We're not here to talk about that. Well this. Dont worry I wont let my little girl die again." I said as I rubbed my belly.

Ben's eyes glassed over and he mouthed girl and passed out. I just shock my head. Some homecoming.

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


	2. Runaways always get caught up

**OK A/N BEFORE I BEGIN. SOMETIMES WHEN I WRITE I RUSH INTO IT.I APOLIGIZE FOR THAT :) BUT KNOW I ALWAYS GIVE A GREAT START/CATCH UP NEXT CHAPTERS TO COME. SO IF ANY ARE CONFUSED I APOLIGIZE AGAIN. OH AND OF COURSE THANKS FOR THE REMINDERS FOR THE STORY AND ME AS A FAV AUTHUR IT HONESTLY MAKES MY DAY :)**

**A/N:DONT OWN ANYTHING SECRET LIFE JUST WISH I DID**

**Adrian's Pov (five months ago)**

_I did'nt understand the weight. I was fine a month ago. But I stayed with a fever. I was renting a room in a couples home who took in out of towners all the way in Globe,Arizona. It was very quiet and I liked quiet and clean. I told Mrs. Newton that I was going to the doctors. As I was heading out she stopped me on the porch._

_"Are you ok Marci? You've been feverish for days. Pale and sweating like a pig." She looked concerned._

_"Gee thanks." I smiled but touched her hand "Im sure its a bug remember Jenny and Mark caught whatever that was last week and I was helping them with kitchen duties so Im sure thats it." I say and hug her then take off._

_Its been two months since I seen Ben or my parents. I miss cali and my friends well Grace but I needed to get away. I remember before I left and that last day. I went and got a floral arrangement for Marci's grave. I sat and stared at the tombstone for nearly thirty minutes before saying I loved her and goodbye. I left everything behind. I found somebody in Tucson for some fake documents it cost me alot but I needed to change everything about me. When I went for work I was known as Marci Lee also known as a poor teen who was in witness protection after my dad snitched out a well known mobster in New York. Bogus I know but everyone here bought it. I remember being in the walmart when I seen myself Adrian in a newspaper saying: Have you seen me? I shrieked and walked away quickly. But alot had died down but knowing my dad they were still looking._

_I had arrived at Cobre Valley Community Hospital and went to the emergency room they seen me right away you dont get that service anywhere else. A hour later the doctor came in._

_"Well I guess congrats are in order." he said smiling. I looked confused. He went on "You have a ear infection but also you're nine weeks pregnant. _

_"Excuse me? I couldnt have possible heard your right." I said sitting up on the hard hospital bed._

_"Yeah nine weeks along now. Um was this unexpected? I noticed you had a um scar." he said while loweing his head to his chart._

_"Yeah. I had a well um she was sti," I could'nt say it still. Stillborn. It wasnt hard to think but I couldnt bring my lips to say it._

_"I understand. Well you rest up and we'll get you out of here by tomorrow morning Marci." he said._

_"Ok could you just give me a excuse for work please?" I asked._

_"Yes of course but you wont be able to go back until next week at least." he said._

_"That's fine." I said looking out the window my eyes burning from trying not to cry._

_"Alright see you in a bit." he said walking out of the room._

_I had thoughts running threw my mind a mile a minute. First I was pregnant and the last person I slept with was Ben. Second I was glad I had benefits threw my job or I would be in debt trying to pay the hospital bill. Oh screw my life. I let my head fall back on the flat pillow and closed my eyes._

**(end flashback)**

I looked down at Ben's long body laid out on the floor. He fainted. He was good at that. I just closed the door loudly and he popped up looking around confusingly. I went to the fridge. I was starving.

"Pregnant? But I dont understand but then it was," he trailed off in a jumble of words and then I guess it added up in his head. It took me two months till I could understand but it was the weeks prior before me leaving when me and him stayed in bed that one weekend when I thought having sex would keep him around.

"Look, how did you find me?" I asked taking stuff out to make a sandwich. "I hope you know Im going back." I said thinking of Mr & Mrs. Newton and the gang. I got emotional.

They helped me so much gave me a huge baby shower they had even invited my doctor. I was beyond shocked when he told me he thought about me and that being eightteen was legal for a twenty four year old. I liked Troy but I was still married. And still somewhat in love with my husband.

"Well after much threating. Joe finally caved in and gave us the name of his cousin in Tucson who gave you the fake hookup. But Adrian or should I say Marci," He looked at me and I flinched a little he had that tone again the one that made me leave. He sighed " But if you knew you should've came home. You had me so worried you know I love you." he said while walking over to me.

"Did I just hear you right?" I asked. But did I? I mean he said we were a mistake and that Marci deserved to die. "But I dont understand if you love me why would you say what you said to me? That's why I left." I was shouting while throwing my hands and mayonaise fell in his face. I stopped a laugh.

He wiped his face off but I could'nt help the laugh that broke from my lips. He walked over dipping his hand inside the jar and took some in his hands.

"Ben no you better not." I started but it was too late he smeared mayo all over my face and hair. I was shocked.

We had a mayo fight and we laughed and giggled all over the kitchen. Everything was a mess. He wiped my hair out of my face and kissed me. After awhile I push away.

"Ben I have to go back." I say quietly while I walk over to the sink rinsing out a rag to clean up.

"No you dont. You can move back. I mean if you want I'll pay for you to visit them over there every weekend, I need you back home Adrian." he said coming up behind me.

I did'nt answer but I got turned on with him standing behind me. I turn and kiss him and he leads us to the shower.


End file.
